


to me, boy, you're so much more than gorgeous

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: social media!au [5]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Jay, no beta we die like men, soft bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: It probably says something that Jay knows the exact thing that Bill craves when he’s feeling down.
Relationships: Jay De L'Eau/Bill Leyden
Series: social media!au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	to me, boy, you're so much more than gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic idea stuck in my head ever since making [this post](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/614944690635145216/bill-is-100-a-fluffy-ball-of-anger-okay-and-only) for this au. I just love soft deleyden, okay?? I'm sorry!

It probably says something that Jay knows the exact thing that Bill craves when he’s feeling down. But whatever, Bill won’t focus on that right now.

He makes the small effort of shoving dirty laundry from his bed and underneath it, hidden amongst textbooks and piles of DVDs, before flopping back down against the headboard with an exasperated sigh. He felt drained.

Luckily, Eugene was out with the others. He'd asked Bill if he wanted to join, trying to tempt him with a bacon burger from Harv's and the signature peanut butter shake they do there but Bill had declined. Eugene had looked torn between staying to cheer him up and going out, so Bill had shoved him out of their room before the idiot could decide for himself.

The last thing Bill wanted to do was drag someone else down with him.

However, when his boyfriend had messaged he'd found it hard to pretend everything was fine. Jay hadn’t been with the others; he was busy studying for his upcoming exam in the library, so when Bill even hinted at having a bad day it was a given that Jay would be by his door within the hour.

A gentle knock on the door was all the warning he got before Jay was slipping in, balancing his phone and bottle of water in one hand and a carrier bag in the other. His face melts into a warm smile upon spotting Bill on his bed and he kicks the door shut behind him, dumping the items he held onto the foot of the bed before bending down and cupping Bill's face in his hands. Bill closed his eyes, feeling the tug of a smile at the corners of his mouth when Jay simply closed leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

“Chéri,” Jay whispered, finger hooking under his chin and brushing his thumb over the light stubble there. Bill blinked his eyes open to meet Jay's gentle gaze, parting his lips with a tired sigh. Jay watched, face softening and a reassuring smile shining down at him. He laid a hand on Bill's cheek, urging him in for a soft kiss.

“Hey.” Bill chuckled weakly when Jay pulls away, leaning into the feeling of fingers teasing through his messy hair.

“Let me get us sorted, yeah?” Jay crooned, and Bill knew not to argue. Jay gave him one last peck before moving back to the end of the bed and pulling items from the bag there – soda, chips, a box of Bill's favourite cookies and, finally, a hoodie.

Said hoodie was thrown in Bill's general direction, landing conveniently over his head. Bill frowned, pushing his way out from underneath it to find Jay smirking down at him.

“What's this for?”

“You.”

“I have plenty of hoodies.” Bill points out, gesturing to where Jay is stood next to one of his many hoodies.

Jay huffed, kicking at Bill’s feet to get him to shuffle over towards the wall and let him sit down. “Yes, but none of them are _mine_.”

Bill fought against a smile, mustard-yellow hoodie clutched in his hands. It was his personal favourite of Jay's and he wonders if his boyfriend knew that or if it was purely coincidence.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jay groaned, dropping the cookies on Bill’s lap. Bill snickered, pulling the hoodie on over his faded MCR tee. He pulled the soft fabric up to his chin, closing his eyes with a deep inhale. The comforting scent of his boyfriend – fresh grass, wood chippings and undertones of chocolate – blanketed him.

There was a tut from beside him and Bill looked over to find Jay watching with an amused smile. A blush creeped over his face but he didn’t say anything.

“You’re such a dork,” Jay said, but he closed the distance between them with a sweet kiss that dragged out slow and heavy – after the day Bill had just had, getting to just sit here and kiss his boyfriend was better than any sort of therapy. “Love you, beau.”

Bill's chest tightened, biting his lip to stop what he knew was the stupidest smile. He couldn’t help it; whenever Jay called him that he felt like putty in the other's hands. Especially when Jay's voice would drop an octave with the language change.

Stealing another kiss, Bill sighed against Jay's lips. “Love you too.”

Jay smiled, that little hidden one he'd do whenever Bill said something to him when they were around their friends or if Bill showed how much he genuinely cared for him. It was the best thing Bill's ever seen; shy and cute but so damn precious – pretty much exactly like his boyfriend. 

“Right, what movie do you wanna watch?” Jay suddenly asked, clapping his hands and leaning over the side of the bed to grab Bill's laptop. If he noticed the hoard of undone laundry under there he didn’t say anything.

Bill shrugged, settling back against the headboard behind them and pulling a nearby blanket over them. “Whatever.”

The look Jay shot him over his shoulder was one of light concern, clearly still wondering what was up with Bill, but luckily he didn’t push the topic. That’s another thing Bill's always loved about the older boy; he always seems to know exactly when Bill does or doesn’t want to talk. And he never forces him to say anything that he isn’t ready to say.

“Well, either Lion King or How To Train Your Dragon?” he asks.

“Lion King.” Bill decides, reaching for the cookies Jay had handed him earlier. “Want one?”

Jay opened his mouth, eyes still fixed on the laptop screen as he set up the movie. Bill shook his head, shoving a cookie into his boyfriend’s mouth and rolling his eyes when Jay just hummed his thanks and held onto it with his teeth.

“Gross.”

At that, Jay pulled the cookie from his mouth and squinted over at him. The opening titles of the movie began in the background. “Hey! I thought you said I was cute!”

Bill smirked, grabbing Jay by the nape of his neck and dragging him down into another kiss. The laptop wobbled dangerously on his legs but he reached out to steady it.

The kiss is sweet, the lingering taste of chocolate on Jay's tongue when it slips between his parted lips. Bill hums into it, melting against the body pressed to his. It doesn't escalate, they're just happy to get the chance to be close like this. Simply being around Jay is enough to calm Bill’s previous antsy mood. 

When they finally separate, they’re is breathless and Bill can feel the steady beat of Jay's heart under where his palm is resting over his chest. “Thank you.” he says, voice no louder than a whisper because it feels wrong to break the quiet that's settled around the room. 

Jay snakes an arm around his shoulders, manoeuvring them so that Bill can lay his head on Jay’s chest, and he feels fingers playing with his hair. “Anytime.” 

They don’t need to explain themselves; they each know what they mean with just a few words. Together, they fall into a blissful peace watching Lion King and sharing snacks.

Eugene returns to his room late that night, having being kicked out of his boyfriend's room by Burgie under the claims of, “I just want one goddamn night of sleep in peace, _please_.”

Which was fair. And, anyway, Eugene had an early class tomorrow. If he stayed with Snafu there’s no way he would make it in time.

When he slips into his and Bill's room he expects his friend to be sleeping. In all fairness, he was asleep, only he was curled into Jay and half hidden under a blanket – laptop screen illuminating the otherwise dark room in a blue hue and food wrappers littering the bed. Bill is tucked under Jay's arm, who's also fast asleep with his head resting on top of Bill's, and Eugene’s pretty sure he’s drooling on Jay's top.

His heart warms at the sight and he shakes his head with a small smile, making sure not to make too much noise as he closes the laptop and slides it back under Bill's bed and throws another blanket over the both of them. Stealing a cookie from the open box by their feet, Eugene settles onto his own bed and grabs his phone to open up his book for a spot of light reading before he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these two heals my soul <3


End file.
